How may i help you?
by Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten
Summary: It was Hinata's 15th Birthday and they went to a chinese restaurant named 'Twin Dragons'. Tenten, the waitress meets Neji there... NejiTen Sorry! By the way! This is a really Crappy Story. Flames welcome. I agree with whatever the flame would say.
1. Ni Hao!

How may I help you?

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

I was eating Chinese food just now and thought of this idea! It is obviously NejiTen, since I love that couple so much. Though I am thinking of adding NaruHina, SasuSaku! Please tell me whether you want ShikaIno or ShikaTema! Arigato!

Author's Note: Before I start the story, please let me remind you that it is from Neji's P.O.V. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Honestly, I am tired of these but I do not own Naruto. It belongs to what's-his-name.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Today is Hinata-sama's 15__th__ birthday. Hiashi-sama is taking her to the Chinese restaurant at the south side of Konoha. And as fellow clan members, we must all be present, as she is going to be the future head. Apparently. Hiashi-sama also booked the restaurant for these particular occasions. For her birthday and because she just learned the kaiten in her own unique style. _

_The restaurant's name is called 'Twin dragons' and her friend runs it with her family. We're here…_

The door of the restaurant had 2 similar, golden Chinese dragons imprinted on the red door. The sign outside had the words 'Private Party' written in chalk. (A/n: Yes. It is on a blackboard and it is not the restaurant's sign board.) There was a woman with long, straight brown hair, wearing a traditional Chinese dress was standing on the podium in the middle of the huge door, waiting to greet us.

"Welcome! The Hyuuga's I presume?" She asked.

Hinata nodded her head excitedly. After all. She had learnt the Kaiten and successfully did it. She smiled widely as she followed Hiashi-sama and the woman in. We followed suit too.

The restaurant was specially prepared. There was even a cooking table for the chef. I guess they were supposed to cook in front of us? _Entertainment huh. Hn. What a waste of time._

We all sat at our respective table, divided into groups. The main house sat up in front. Those who were in the branch clan, like myself, were seated behind, near the door. We couldn't see the performance but who cares. It is just a waste of time and effort.

A group of people came out from the kitchen holding some ingredients and wearing white, headed for the cooking table. The 'performance' is starting.

_Though seated far from the 'performance' area, I could smell the scent of the food. It smelled really good too. I could see the roaring flames emerging and saw the smoke and steam rising into the air. The head chef started to toss the food into the air, and back into the pot. He continued to do it till he put the food on a plate. Once the appetizer was done and put on white plates, some girls wearing pink dresses came out and put them on trays, which then was served to us. The girls spread out. The first dishes of course went to those in the Main house. _

_Ok. The food is coming. I see a twin-bunned haired girl walking towards us._

"Ni hao. Wo de Ming zi shi Ling Tenten." The girl said politely. _**(Translation: Hello. My name is Ling Tenten.)**_** (A/n: My Han yu pin ying sucks!)**

_Most of them looked confused. Well. We didn't know Chinese._

She then spoke in Japanese, seeing the confused looks.

"Konnichiwa! My name is Ling Tenten. I will be your waitress for the day." She introduced again, before she started to set the plates down onto the table, one by one.

_I didn't take any note of her at all. I just waited for my dish._

_We had some dumplings first, followed up by fried rice, chicken, vegetables, and then sharks fin soup and ended with some fruits and a fortune cookie each. I didn't look at mine. After all. It was utterly. Useless._

_As for drinks we had the choice of plain water, Chrysanthemum tea, Wu long tea, or soft drinks. _

Before we left, I saw Hinata-sama talk to the waitress at our table. Tenten was her name I think. She held a present in her hand. Now she's giving it to Hinata-sama. Eh. Why is she following Hinata-sama here? They're now talking to Hiashi-sama… Eh. They are walking here.

"N-Neji niisan… Let me in-introduce. My best friend, Ling Tenten. Or perhaps you have already met her?" Hinata-sama introduced.

"Ni hao… Eh! Wo gang gang kan guo ni!" She exclaimed in Chinese. _**(Hello! Eh! I just saw you!)**_ Hinata had wide eyes after hearing that.

"Eh! Zhen de ma?!" Hinata-sama asked. _**(Eh! Really?!)**_

"Zhen de! Wo shi ta de shi ying sheng! Ta hao xiang yi ge wang ba dan! **(A/n: I am very sad to write this. I am a serious Neji fan…Sobs)** Ta hao xiang hen zi da!" She said angrily. _**(Yeah! I was his waitress! He seemed like a bastard! He's so egotistic!)**_

"N-Neji niisan… was she y-your waitress?" Hinata-sama asked, putting her hand to her mouth, like she always did when she heard some gossips.

"Yes. Why?" I asked.

"Oh my…" She looked at me, then back at the very angry Tenten. "Ok… E-Erm. Tenten said that y-you were kind of… Err. Egotistic?" She looked at the ground.

After I heard it I glared at her. She glared back. Hinata-sama was trying to calm us down.

(Hinata's P.O.V)

E-Erm... Th-This is really b-bad…

--- After word! ---

Konnichiwa Minna-san…

Oh My God! I can't believe I said that about Neji! Ah! No! Dang it! Sorry all Neji fans! Honestly I am a Neji fan girl, so I am really angry at myself too… Komedesai! (Crys)

I promise I will make NaruHina and SasuSaku in the next one… But I will have to make NejiTen develop! Ack! I wished I made it from the start. Oh god…I want NejiTen! Dang!

- A crushed and depressed NejiTen fan girl…


	2. Coward! Confessions and memories

Coward.

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

Continuing my Chinese waitress Tenten fan fiction! Yay! Then next is da high school one! Anyway. Please enjoy this fan fiction! It is held at Hinata's by the way! Oh and Thank you to the nice people who gave reviews! And oh my god. I can't fit SasuSaku nor NaruHina into this chapter! Ack! Komedesai!

Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto, Ok?!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Recap!)

Before we left, I saw Hinata-sama talk to the waitress at our table. Tenten was her name I think. She held a present in her hand. Now she's giving it to Hinata-sama. Eh. Why is she following Hinata-sama here? They're now talking to Hiashi-sama… Eh. They are walking here.

"N-Neji niisan… Let me in-introduce. My best friend, Ling Tenten. Or perhaps you have already met her?" Hinata-sama introduced.

"Ni hao… Eh! Wo gang gang kan guo ni!" She exclaimed in Chinese. _**(Hello! Eh! I just saw you!)**_ Hinata had wide eyes after hearing that.

"Eh! Zhen de ma?!" Hinata-sama asked. _**(Eh! Really?!)**_

"Zhen de! Wo shi ta de shi ying sheng! Ta hao xiang yi ge wang ba dan! **(A/n: I am very sad to write this. I am a serious Neji fan…Sobs)** Ta hao xiang hen zi da!" She said angrily. _**(Yeah! I was his waitress! He seemed like a bastard! He's so egotistic!)**_

"N-Neji niisan… was she y-your waitress?" Hinata-sama asked, putting her hand to her mouth, like she always did when she heard some gossips.

"Yes. Why?" I asked.

"Oh my…" She looked at me, then back at the very angry Tenten. "Ok… E-Erm. Tenten said that y-you were kind of… Err. Egotistic?" She looked at the ground.

After I heard it I glared at her. She glared back. Hinata-sama was trying to calm us down.

(Hinata's P.O.V)

E-Erm... Th-This is really b-bad…

(Presently)

"…"

"…"

"Erm…"

The two kept glaring at each other on the way to Hinata's house. Yes. They were going to have a sleepover. But the way that it started, as in the glaring… it wasn't going to be easy…

"C-Come on now… Calm do-down…" Hinata tried to persuade them to chill.

"Zhen me ke yi?! Yi ge wang ba dan zai wo mian qian ne! Wo zai ye bu hui gen ta jiang hua le! " Tenten said furiously. **(A/n: How can I?! There is a bastard in front of me! I won't ever speak to him again!) (x2 A/n: Again. My Chinese sucks.)**

Hinata glanced at Tenten and noticed a slight blush on her cheeks, then at the seriously pissed off Neji.

She sighed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

(Hinata's)

Tenten was in her pink Chinese pjs/ night gown. Hinata was in a lavender-purple top with a darker shade of purple for her pants. They sat around the television in Hinata's room and ate popcorn.

"Ahahaha! Kan ta!" Tenten laughed. (A/n: Ahahaha! Look at him!) (x2 A/n: And Tenten does not only know Chinese. She knows English and Japanese, but decides to speak Chinese more often.)

Hinata laughed too. "Y-Yes…" She could stop giggling, suddenly, a question popped up in her head.

Tenten picked up her cola.

"T-Tenten-chan… What do you think… of my cousin?" Hinata looked away to conceal her smile.

Tenten spewed her drink out. Her face was as red as beetroot. "Ni wei shen me wen zhe zong went ti?" Tenten asked, flapping her arms about. **(Why did you ask this sort of question?)**

Hinata giggled. She knew Tenten liked Neji. Well. Virtually every girl did.

Tenten looked down at her now wet dress. "I… I'll go change now…"

Hinata nodded. It was the first time Tenten had spoken in English for a long time now.

---x Tenten's P.O.V x---

_Aw man… My dress in ruined… Damn it. Where's the bathroom again? Maybe I should ask for directions_.

"Ano…" I tapped on a guy's shoulder. He turned round.

_Neji._

_Ah!!! Dammit! Of all the Hyuugas in this manor why did it have to be him?!_

"A-Ano… Where's the bathroom?" I asked him. **(A/n: Yes. This time it is Japanese and English. And yes. She broke her promise to herself.)**

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you weren't going to talk to me ever again?"

_Dammit! How'd he know?!_

"I asked Hinata-sama when you were looking round her room." He replied.

_Can this guy read my thoughts?!_

"Wang ba dan!" I shouted. **(Bastard!)**

"Hn."

I started to get agitated and annoyed. I punched him at the chest. Though it seemed as if he had felt nothing.

"Wang ba dan! Wo wei shen me Ai shang le ni?!" I ran away. **(Bastard! Why did I fall in love with you?!)**

_I knew I had fallen in love with him when I met him at the park when we were 3…He… was so nice… I always harbored these feelings. I couldn't express them. I was such a coward!_

_I barged back into Hinata's room and cried. She asked me what was wrong. But I was just being a coward again. I didn't tell her._

_All I could do was cry. I couldn't do anything right. Not being a good cook. Not being good at expressing my feelings… I wish I hadn't met him…_

---x Hinata's P.O.V x---

Tenten barged into my room, crying. I went over to ask her what was wrong. She didn't reply. She just sat there, crying herself to sleep.

---x Neji's P.O.V x---

What… Did she just say? She's in love… with me?

---x Tenten's dream/ flashback x---

"Hic! Hic!" I cried behind a bush.

Ah. I remember. My actual parents just died. I was all alone now…

"Here." A young Neji Hyuuga handed a handkerchief to me. Well. The young me.

I didn't take it. I continued to cry. "Why are you crwying?" He asked.

"My… my mummy and daddy. Just… Died…Hic." I cried. He started to show signs of sympathy. I hated those looks. They made me sick.

"I understand… My mommy went to heaven went I wuz two." I looked at him. "Here… Don't cry anymore… kay? I'll be your friend and play with you!"

_I smiled back. We were the best of friends. And I secretly liked him. We were so happy that time. Till he received the curse mark. The one that binded him. I wanted to set him free so badly. I met with him again at the park. The only thing was that… he didn't remember me. I gradually got used to the fact. I was a total stranger to him. I decided to follow along, but continued to remember him in my heart._

_But now… _

_He was gone. He'd forever be out of my reach. Not even as a normal friend._

---x Reality x---

Tenten was woken up. And for the worse. Neji was the one.

---x After word! x---

Yup!

I know this chapter sucks. Sigh. But still Please review!

-An overly obsessed Neji fan girl.


	3. Rejection?

Rejection?

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

Komedesai! My stories have been really crappy lately. Argh… So tired.

Sigh.

I'm going to do my 'Happy Birthday Neji-kun' next and finish it once and for all.

Please kill me.

Then the 'Neji vs. Lee' one.

Seriously please kill me.

Sigh…

So this story is most probably going to be another crappy one. And I really don't mind flames because what you all would say in flames are most probably true. Yup.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, nor am I in a mood to say any further.

Sigh.

Neji tapped on the sleeping Tenten's shoulder, hoping she'd wake up.

Instead, tears rolled down her smooth and pale cheek.

"Wake up…" He nudged her.

The tears that she semi-consciously cried dripped onto her already stained dress. Neji grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her.

"Wake up…" He repeated as her chocolate-brown eyes fluttered open.

She woke up feeling cold, but soon angry after seeing a person whom she liked and hated.

"What do you want?" She asked as coldly as possible, wiping her tears away.

Neji's mouth opened and he looked like as if he was about to speak, but no words came out.

"Look. If you are just going to stand there, I'll leave." She turned towards the door, he back faced Neji.

"…I…" Neji looked to the ground.

"I-If…" She stuttered.

Neji looked up at her.

"If you… Didn't like me… in the first place…" Tears dripped onto the tatami. "Fine… Why can't you just spit it out?! Why did you have to make me wait huh?!"

She put her hand to her mouth. "And… leave me… again…" She dashed out of the room, past a smiling Hinata who just scored a date with Naruto, and out of the Hyuuga manor. Out of his reach.

"Tenten-chan?" Hinata turned to look at Tenten, who ran out of the Hyuuga gates.

Tenten ran back to her foster family.

"Mama!" Tenten clutched onto her foster mother like a five year old would. "Mama…"

She cried her heart out.

-Presently at the Hyuuga manor-

He heard knocks coming from his bedroom door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Hinata…"

"Come in…"

"I saw Tenten-chan run out just now… Did something happen?"

"…"

"Did you hurt her?"

"…"

"By the way…My father would like to see you in his quarters now… Would you mind following me?" She asked.

"Hai Hinata-sama."

She slid the rice paper door open, and stepped out into the cold and snowing night. She walked through the maze, or rather the Hyuuga hallways and entered the main house's territory. And deep in it was the clan head's room.

"Father… Neji-niisan is here…" Hinata stopped at a door.

"Send him in."

"Hai… Neji-niisan…" She slid both doors open and allowed Neji to enter, before she closed it.

"Neji."

"Hai Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked, his eyes showing the hated he felt for the main house.

"There something… You need to know about the cursed mark engraved upon your forehead…"

"…"

"It… erases all the memories that you have of non-Hyuugas before it was put on you."

"…"

"Asakura Tenten. You knew her. And she was your best friend. I heard from Hizashi that you often spoke fondly of her. But her parents had perished in an unfortunate accident and she was adopted by the cooks of her house, thus her name was changed to Ling Tenten."

"…"

-Meanwhile-

"Hush now… Tenten… hush… It's alright now… It's ok…" Her foster mother patted her head and hugged her. Tenten cuddled up in her mother's arms and continued to sob.

"But Mama… I…" Tears flowed freely down her rosy and smooth cheeks as she recalled the events that happened earlier on.

"Hush… It's alright now… Young mistress…" Her foster mother uttered those words under her breath as Tenten pulled away from he arms.

"No. I am not a young mistress anymore! I am normal Ling Tenten, Mama…" She gripped onto her foster mother and hugged her tightly.

"Yes…Tenten…" Her foster mother patted her back and hummed a sweet tune.

-With Neji-

"As far as we know, the Asakura clan and our clan have been allies with us since the Tokagawa period. And there was usually a wedding between the two families to ensure the connection isn't broken. It was Tenten's and your turn, but seeing that you were a branch clan member, we had to let you two meet after you received your cursed mark on your fourth birthday. Unfortunately, you met her earlier then that and your memories with her were erased."

"Then why didn't you let me see her after that?"

"She had moved to China with her foster family for the time being."

"…"

_She'll probably hate me by now… _

-Tenten-

"S-So the cursed mark was to blame for his memory loss?"

"Hai."

"A-And… I was supposed to be his fiancée?"

_Well… I would be… he promised a long time ago…_

"Hai."

_But still. I can't believe it! _

Knocking sounds could be heard for the main, wooden door.

Tenten wiped her tears on the new dress she changed into. "I'll get that…" Tenten sniffed and walked away.

"Lord and Lady Asakura… Please help you daughter during this period of time…" Tenten's foster mother whispered.

"Who is it?" Tenten asked through the speaker.

"Hinata…" Said a shy voice. Tenten unlocked the door.

"Hey Hinata. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you…" She looked at Tenten.

"Erm sure…" Tenten glanced at the falling snow. "I'll be right back."

Tenten grabbed her black boots and brown jacket and put it over her short pink, long sleeved dress.

"Mama! I'll be going out for a while!" Tenten yelled as she closed the door behind her.

"Let's go Hinata!"

"Y-Yeah…" She started to walk.

"So. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"About… Neji-niisan…" Hinata said. Tenten stopped walking.

"I think he really does love you Tenten-chan… But in a sub-conscious way, since his memories were erased…"

"How did…"

"I kinda over heard you guys before I left to find a phone."

"Oh…"

"Komedesai!"

"Nah… It's alright…" Tenten shrugged.

"Arigato… But can you give him another chance?"

"…" 

"Please? I know how hard it is to love somebody, but not being loved by that someone…"

"Naruto isn't it?"

Hinata blushed. "Erm... Err. Yes…"

"Knew it!" Tenten giggled.

"So, please give him another chance?"

"Fine… But please tell him this…" Tenten whispered into Hinata's ear.

-Neji and Hinata-

"If you like me, please come to the Christmas tree on street 12, on the 31st of this month… I'll be waiting." Hinata passed the message on to Neji.

"31st… That's new years!"

"Yes… And we have out family dinner…"

"Then I'll ask Hiashi-sama to be excused.

"Good luck Neji-niisan…"

"Arigato."

-After word!-

Finally almost at the end! Next one is finally the last! Woohoo!

I want to continue my AU fan fiction (High school one), but I want to finish all of these first.

So anyway. Another crappy story by me. Well. Mainly cos I'm not that interested in writing this. I should have finished it when I started!

Dammit!

So anyway. I'll finish all these crappy stories, then go on to my not-so-crappy Alternate Universe one!

Woot!

Ok. I'll go write the next chapter now!

Ja ne, Minna-san!

P.S: Sorry for making NejiTen advance so fast.


	4. Ending: happy New Year!

Happy New Year!

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

Woot! Finally at the end of this crappy story and here's the crappy ending.

Yes!

I am very happy to say that I can continue my Alternate Universe fan fiction, the high school one soon! Yay!

Please review even though it is crappy and for flames, Arigato for sharing your opinion!

(31st December)

"Hiashi-sama." Neji greeted as the clan head walked by.

"Ohaiyo Neji."

"Hiashi-sama. May I be excused from tonight's New year's dinner?" **(A/n: Hiashi was away for quite a while so Neji couldn't ask him!)**

"Why?"

"I have something of importance I must attend to."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "No. The dinner is important to all Hyuugas." And with that, Hiashi walked away.

_And so is Tenten…_

-That night-

Tenten's black boots made footprints in the one inch thick layer of snow. She shuffled and dragged her legs towards the Christmas tree on street 12. (A/n: The tree hasn't been taken down, even after Christmas) She looked around at the shops which started to close for the New Year. And to spend time with their families and loved ones.

Families…

She saw the tip of the gigantic tree right in the middle of the central square, also called street 12. It was beautifully decorated with shimmering lights and gorgeous ornaments that shined glowed according to the colour of the lights.

Tenten walked up to the tree and looked at the round ornament that hung in was hung on a branch in front of her. She saw her face on the shiny surface, though it was different because it was stretched and made her face look fat.

She giggled and sat on a nearby bench. She stared at the shiny silver star at the top of the tree.

-At the Hyuuga's, 8.06pm-

Please end soon…

Every Hyuuga was seated at the grand hall's long dining table, which was filled with food, but to the Hyuugas, it was called the appetizer.

Neji had his hands under the table, as it had a red box in his palm. He didn't want anybody to notice it either.

Hiashi started the dinner with a speech.

-Street 12, 8.06pm-

_It's freezing!_

Tenten blew into her shivering hands and rubbed it together to warm herself up.

_Eh! Is that Sakura?! She's with… Sasuke?! What are they doing her… Oh god…_

She turned away, not wanting to see Sasuke and Sakura making out under the tree.

_Neji…_

-At the Hyuugas, 9,57pm-

The Hyuugas had just finished half of the main course, and awaiting the next part of it. **(A/n: Wow they eat a lot…)**

_Come on… hurry up…_

-Street 12, 9.57pm-

"Atchoo!" Tenten sneezed and rubbed her red nose.

_Damned weather… Freaking cold…_

"Atchoo!" She sneezed even more.

-At the Hyuugas, 10.31pm-

It was so quiet, and then suddenly the sounds of tableware hitting plates could be heard.

They had just finished their ever grand main course, now onto the deserts.

_Come on and hurry up! She must be waiting already…._

-Tenten-

_God I'm envious of them._

Tenten looked at the passing couple.

_Shikamaru and Ino. Sweet couple._

"Atchoo!" Tenten sneezed and caught the attention of Ino.

"Eh! Tennie! Is that you? Oh my god! What are you doing here?" Ino came towards her.

"Hey Ino! Hey Shikamaru! And nothing much…"

"Hi." Shikamaru replied with his usual lazy attitude that pissed her off sometimes.

"So…" Ino glanced around. "Where's your date huh?" Ino nudged Tenten in the arm with her elbow.

"Not here yet…"

_Ouch. That was a hurtful question…_

"Oh! Is he coming soon?"

"Yeah…"

_I hope so…_

"Alright Tennie! We'll be off now! Ja ne and a Happy New Year!" Ino waved good bye as she dragged Shikamaru off by his arm.

Tenten waved back.

Happy huh…

-With Neji, 11.51 pm-

_Finally… That stupid ending speech took so long… eh. Is that Hinata-sama? What's she doing out of the Hyuuga manor? I'd better find Tenten first… It's coming to twelve midnight and she might have gone back already._

Neji dashed out of the Hyuuga manor and into the dimly lighted streets filled with a white blanket of snow. He held onto the little red box and dashed towards street 12.

_Please be there…_

"5!" The countdown had started.

_Dammit!_

"4!"

_Almost there…_

He saw a silver star.

"3!"

_Damned! I should have skipped the fucking dinner._

"2!"

_I should have told the truth. I…_

"1!"

He reached the tree. She wasn't there.

"0!"

"Happy New Year, Neji." A sweet and alluring voice came from behind.

Tenten…

"Jeez. You took so long! You were really la…Neji?" Tenten felt warmth spread all over her body as Neji pulled her into his embrace. All the cold she had endured through that evening was gone just like that.

She blushed. "N-Neji…" Her hands reached out, and she hugged him.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered to her.

"H-Huh?" She closed her eyes and asked.

"I'm sorry for hurting you… For everything…"

_Neji…_

She buried her head in his beige jacket he wore and cuddled up in his warm arms.

"It's ok… You really did come… and that's all that matters to me…" She smiled.

-Meanwhile-

Hinata panted as she dashed towards a garden not far from street 12.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Ah! Hinata! Happy New Year!"

"Naruto-kun! Happy New year to you too! Did you just arrive?"

"Yeah! I was pretty shocked when you asked me to come just now…" He grinned.

"Komedesai…" She uttered under her breath.

"It's alright! What did you want to meet me for?" He put his arms behind his head.

"A-Ano…" She blushed.

_I won't wait anymore!_

She leaned forwards and touched his icy cold lips with her own.

**(A/n: Naruto's thinking)**H-Hinata?

She broke the kiss and said. "I like you Naruto-kun… I-I always did and always will…" She smiled, with tears welling up in her eyes as she thought he was going to reject her. She suddenly felt a similar warm feeling on her face she had felt not long ago.

Naruto had kissed her again, and this time, it lasted longer.

"I like you Hinata…"

Naruto-kun…

Tear flowed down her cold cheeks.

"Arigato…" She cried tears of joy and smiled.

-Back to Neji and Tenten-

She pulled away from his arms as he did from her.

"I have something for you…" He opened his palm and revealed the little small box he held onto he opened it slowly to reveal a shiny, silver ring.

"N-Neji?" She looked at him, then to the box, and back to him

"I know this is kind of early… But will you marry me?" He asked, blushing really heavily.

She threw herself at him, causing the both of the to fall into the snow. "I… I will." She smiled as she cried tears of joy.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey…" A young Neji said to the bun-haired girl as they were playing at the sand pit._

"_Yewsh?" The Panda girl replied._

"_Daddie says I gotta get a wifey." He patted his sand mountain to make sure it stayed._

"_I want to be you wifey!" She raised her hand up high._

"_Yay! You are my future wifey!" He grinned._

"_Uh huh!" She grinned back at him._

_-End flashback-_

She giggled. "I will be your bride anyway, whether I like it or not, because we are engaged remember?"

"Yes…" He smiled. "Erm. Would you mind getting off me now?" He asked smiling.

"No! It's time for my gift! Close your eyes!"

"Why?"

"Damned it Hyuuga! Just do it!"

"Hn." He closed his snow-white eyes. Tenten leaned forward and gave him a really passionate kiss. As she broke away for air, she muttered, "I love you, Hyuuga Neji."

He smiled at her. "I love you too, Hyuuga Tenten."

"This really is going to be a Happy New Year after all."

"Huh?"

"Never mind! Hyuuga Tenten… I like it!"

"And so do I…" He leaned in for another kiss.

-After word!-

Nooooooooooooooo!

-Runs away from angry mob-

Shoo! Go away! No more epilogues! Ahhhh! Save my skin!

_-Erases the angry mob on the piece of paper-_

Ok. No Epilogues. And Komedesai! Neji was quite OOC right? I know! Dammit!

I need a vacation.

_-Draws a paradise for me-_

-Enjoys for a minute then erases it-

So anyway. I am finished with this story!

Kyaaaa! And I know! I suck at this! If there are any flames saying I suck, I totally agree.

_-Draws a writing school-_

Well. I'm going to go and brush up my skills! Sorry for this crappy story! Review if you want!

_-Jumps into the writing school and studies-_

Ja ne Minna-san!


End file.
